1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant and young children's toys and, more particularly, to a restraint device which prevents the toy from being inadvertently knocked to the ground in play.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be understood, infants in baby carriers, and young children in the formative years sitting in highchairs, strollers and car seats, oftentimes bang and thrash their hands about—pushing dropping, or throwing their toys to the floor or ground. While advances in materials technologies have gone a long ways in preventing cracking or other damaging of the toys upon impact, the fact remains that no matter how protective these manufactures may be, the fall to the floor or ground results in the toy itself becoming dirty and/or hygienically unclean—no small matter to a mother, grandparent or nanny possessed of germophobic concerns. In those situations, it is not unusual to then find the caregiver picking up the fallen toy, placing it into a diaper bag or other carrying container, and bringing it back home to wash and clean it before allowing the infant or young child to play with it again. As anyone who has cared for an infant or young child of this type can attest, any depriving of the infant or child of its then favorite toy can easily result in crying, screaming and shrieking by it in striving to get the toy back.